Hold Me I Your Arms
by SammieeJay
Summary: Jian fic!
1. Chapter 1

Heeey! So... I've recently come to adore the Jian! They're so sweet This is set the day before they start at waterloo road, jez does have zack and madi, but they don't live with him at the minute. I know that this part is really short, but ill make the next ones longer I hope I do them justice! Jian3  
Sammiee xo

Hold Me In Your Arms.

Part One.

Sian's eyes fluttered open as the daylight shone through the bedroom curtains. She blinked several times, before smiling as she felt her husband's, stong,protective arms still wrapped round her tightly. She relaxed spotting the vibrant numbers on her alarm clock read 6:30. She loved weekends, they were so peaceful. She turned over, onto her side, and snuggling into Jez's bare chest and placing a hand on his upper arm. She smiled as she saw his eyes open, instantly connecting with hers.  
"Morning Beautiful" he said, sleepily, holding back a yawn.  
"Morning" she replied, resting on her elbow.  
"You all ready for tomorrow?" He asked, stroking her hair.  
"Tomorrow?" She looked at him, clueless.  
"Tomorrow.. We start at waterloo road?" He reminded her.  
She grinned. "Oh yeah" she giggled. He kissed her lips softly. "I love it when you giggle" he said against her lips, making her giggle once again. He tickled her sides, making her erupt with laughter, the sound of squeals and giggles filling the room.  
"Jez!...It tickles!...STOP!" She said through the laughter. His hands suddenly stopped, and he looked down at her, as she was now underneath him, and kissed her lips, his lips smothering hers, the familiar pleasant taste her strawberry lip balm. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip, pleading for entrance which she granted without hesitation. He flipped them over, skillfully so she was on top of him. She broke away, and looked him in the eyes. Their noses and foreheads still touching.  
"What do you want to do today? Our last day before we begin at the dreaded waterloo road" she giggled.  
"I think you know my answer" he winked playfully. "And It can't be that bad, surely" he said.  
Sian sighed. "I don't know, I've heard all sorts! Fires, attacks.. And the kids are supposed to be horrific!" She said.  
"Well, we'll find out tomorrow" he said smiling.  
"Yep, we will." She said slowly, almost thinking twice about weather she was doing the right thing accepting the job post for waterloo road. It had so much history.. Most of it bad, but she couldn't help but see the positives in it, it was a job for starters - a job she loved, teaching science and she'd be working with Jez.  
She looked at him and kissed his lips gently.  
"I love you" he whispered in her ear.  
"And I love you too" she replied instantly, as he kissed her neck, she was so ready for whatever waterloo road decided to throw at her, at least she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hold Me In Your Arms

Part Two. Jez awoke at the sound of the alarm bleeping rapidly on his bedside cabinet. He was confused when he couldn't feel his wife next to him. He opened his eyes, scanning the room for her. He then smelt the smell of freshly cooked toast filling the house. He then got up, out of bed, walking down the stairs, stopping at the arch to enter the kitchen. There she was, as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a sophisticated black dress, that finished just above the knee, her medium length, curled, dark, hair swept up in a ponytail. She was twirling around the kitchen, humming along to the radio. She stopped as she saw Jez leant casually against the door frame and smiled at him lovingly. "Morning Darling! You ready for today?" She asked him chirpily. It always did amaze him how she could be in such a good mood so early in the morning. He laughed, "Yep! Ready as ill ever be" he grinned. "You?"  
She giggled. "Yeah, feeling a little better, just want to get stuck in!" She smiled at him as she walked over to him. He stood up straight and placed his hands on her waist. "Your gonna be the best science teacher waterloo road's ever seen" he said leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "Flattery will get you everywhere" she winked, before giggling. "Now go on, get ready you, don't want to be late!"

They pulled up at waterloo road, and saw the kids spilling into the grounds. They shared a worried look, as they saw what looked to be year seven's smoking outside the school gates.  
"Yeah, today's going to be interesting" she laughed. Jez nodded and kissed her lips lightly. He attempted to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away.  
"Jez, no. Were at school now, were teachers" she said matter-of-factly.  
"Yes, but were married" he smiled.  
"That may be so, but I don't fancy the kids making kissy faces at us, do you?" She laughed as they both got out of the car.  
"Is that head teacher guy sitting in one of your lessons?" Jez asked.  
Sian nodded. "First, my year nines. Is he sitting in on any of yours?" She replied.  
"Yep third, year eleven boys athletics" he laughed.

Sian sat at her desk, going over her timetable. It seemed alright for the first day; year nine physics first, a free second, year eleven chemistry third, year twelve biology fourth and year eight physics last. She smiled to herself and took out her pen drive slotting it into the laptop usb.  
Michael came in, just as the bell sounded through the school. Sian's mouth dropped a little. It couldn't be? It wasn't? It was... She blinked.  
"Sian" Michael said casually, obviously amused at her reaction to him being head teacher.  
"Michael?" She said as the class started to pour in. She quickly brushed off her shock, and focused on her year nines.  
"Hey Guys, I'm mrs Diamond, and I'm going to be teaching you physics for this academic year." She smiled. "There's an exercise book for each of you in your places, could you write your name on the top line, physics on the second and mrs diamond on the bottom line" she continued. "so, can anyone tell me what the nervous system is?" She asked. A young boy put his hand up. She smiled at him. "sorry, I don't know your name.." She trailed off. "Luke" he replied.  
"Right, luke. Can you tell me what the nervous system is?" She asked smiling. He shook his head. "Nope, just wanted to say your pretty" he grinned. The whole class laughed at his comment. "Thank you, but we've got physics, not chemistry" she giggled as everyone, including michael, laughed. "Right, the nervous system is the system of cells, tissues and organs that regulates the bodies responses to internal and external stimuli. In vertebrates it consists of the spinal cord, nerves, ganglia, brain and parts of the receptor and effector system". She said as the class went into stunned silence. A girl put her hand up. sian smiled and nodded her head in her direction. "Lucy, I can't even remember what I 'ad for breckie this mornin' 'ow the 'eck am I gonna remember that!" She said.  
Sian smiled. "Revision, right can you copy down the work on the board into your books on the first page, then come grab a text book from my desk, and turn to page 30 to 31 and complete tasks a,b,c,d and e, and one and three in the box, miss out number two we're learning about that on wednesday" she smiled and sat down at her desk.

The rest of the lesson went by fairly quickly, and soon the bell sounded for the end of class. "Right, pack up your books, no homework for today, you'll get some on wednesday. Have a good day you lot" she said as they all left the room. She sat down at her desk, hoping michael would just leave too. He didn't, and walked up in front of her desk.  
"I have to agree with luke" he said placing his hand on hers. She moved her hand quickly.  
"Michael, what the hell do your doing? I'm married!" She asked, outraged. He stared into her eyes.  
"Married?" He asked, taken aback.  
"Yes, you finished with me michael, I loved you. I loved you so much, but you pushed me away when I was trying to help you... Then I met Jez, and I love him more than I ever loved you, now please can you just go" she said sighing.  
"You don't mean that..." He said trying to place his hands on her face.  
"Yes I do, now go" she said moving away from him.  
He left the room, and she sat down heavily in her chair. This couldn't be happening...


	3. Chapter 3

Helloo! A little update It's a little longer than my other, but hope you enjoy:') Sammiee,xx

_**Hold Me In Your Arms.**_

_**Part Three.**_

Sian walked into the staffroom and over to the kitchen area, walking straight past Michael, before he had the chance to say a single word to her. Jez walked in a few minutes later and saw her standing by the kettle, He grinned and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pressing his lips to the side of her neck, scaring her half to death, thinking it was Michael. She turned around and smiled at the sight of her husband.  
"Hey you" She said, sweetly kissing his lips. He kissed her back passionately. Sian knew full well that Michael was watching, and carried on. Michael shook his head and walked out of the staffroom. Sian and Jez carried on kissing until Tom walked in.  
"Jeez, threes only just over two hours to go and then you can go home, can you not wait that long?" Tom laughed  
"Mmm, I don't know..." Jez said stroking Sians face with his thumb softly, before kissing her lips once more.  
"Sian, Michael said he wants to give you your report for your lesson this morning. He told me to tell you if I saw you, you go to his office now" he said getting his coffee off the side and sitting down.  
"oh...err...yeah okay..." sian said drinking the last of her coffee before leaving the staffroom to head to Michaels office.  
Sian stopped outside Michael's office, her blood running heated through her veins with worry. Why did he actually want to see her? They got their reports back at the end of the day! She inhaled deeply and placed her hand on the metal door handle to his office , pushing down and opening the door before going in and closing it, leaving it slightly ajar. She walked in further.  
"What do you want?" she asked her voice shaky.  
"You..." he said moving closer to her.  
"Michael, you can't have me! I'm with Jez, were married for godsake! Michael I love Jez with all my heart" Sian said, honestly.  
"But I love you Sian..." He said and Sian became aware of Michaels hand cupping the side of her face.  
She looked up at him.  
Meanwhile Jez was on the yard, on duty, when he saw Denzil Kelly walk off the school premises with Scout Allen. He sighed and ran into school, straight up to Michael's office.  
Michael lent down and kissed Sian gently on the lips. She was about to respond when the door flew open.  
"Michael Denzil Kelly and Scout Allen just went off school pre-"He didn't finish as he saw the scene in front of him. She stepped back and slapped Michael hard across the face. Jez stormed in.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jez shouted in Michael's face.  
"Jez, thank god your here! He kissed me!" Sian said, shook up and trying to hold back the tears. Jez walked even closer to Michael and swung his fist fast towards his face, hitting him hard on the nose, making crimson blood pour out.  
"You ever even look at my wife again and it won't just be a punch you get! You hear me!" Jez shouted angrily.  
Michaels hand moved to his nose, and wiped away the blood with a tissue and sighed.  
Jez followed Sian back to her classroom closing the door behind them.  
"You okay darling?" Jez asked Sian as he cupped her face in his hands. She nodded and leant into his touch, feeling completely safe in his arms. He kissed her forehead softly and cradled her in his arms.  
"We can have a nice quiet night in tonight, a few films, a bottle of wine a Chinese and each other for dessert." He winked cheekily. She leaned up and kissed his soft lips with her glossy ones.  
"That sounds like a brilliant idea" she grinned when they pulled away. The bell sounded through the school making them both sigh.  
"Only two more hours yeah, and then we can go home" Jez said soothingly, stroking a stray piece of hair back off her face.  
Yeah, you're right. See you later" she said giving him a quick kiss before letting her class in and him out.  
The rest of the day went by quite quickly and Sian soon found herself sat at her desk waiting for Jez to come and meet her. He came into her classroom and smiled.  
"Hey you, you ready to go?" Jez said walking over to her. She nodded getting up from behind her desk and standing in front of him, her bag on her shoulder and her coat draped over her arm.  
"Yeah, I have been for ten minutes" she giggled.  
"Sorry about that...I had...err... something to do..." He grinned wickedly.  
"...Jeremy Diamond what have you gone and done?" She asked, worried, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.  
Jez grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside her classroom, shutting the door behind them.  
"Jez, seriously... you better tell me what you've done or- "She stopped as they lest the school building and entered the playground and saw Michel stood by his car looking at what looked like a long, deep scratch in the paintwork of his car. She giggled.  
"You didn't" she whispered in Jez's ear.  
"Oh but I did Mrs Diamond, what you can do with a car key is amazing" he winked. As they got in their car, Sian let out her laughter at Michaels face. She had heard him talking to Tom about his new car that he got three days ago, obviously this was it. He looked like a toddler who had just dropped their ice cream on the floor.  
"Oh I do love you Jeremy Luke Diamond" she grinned.  
"And I love you too, Sian Adele Diamond" He said as he placed his hand on her thigh as he began to drive.  
They pulled up outside their house and got out of their car, walking to the front door and opening it. They had stopped at the Chinese place on the way home, and got their meal.  
"You sit down on the couch and ill bring us through a glass of wine, see what films are on" Jez smiled.  
Sian flicked through multiple films before settling for meet the parents: little fockers, because she decided she wanted a laugh.  
Jez walked back in with two glasses of wine and handed one to her carefully before sitting down on the couch next to her, letting her snuggle into him. He wrapped his arms around her and they started eating their Chinese whilst laughing at the film, nearly choking at times.  
"I don't want our child to grow up that rude and disrespectful!" Sian said laughing. Jez suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.  
"You want a baby?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes. Sian nodded slowly, smiling.  
"Yeah... I think I do...with you" she smiled softly before kissing his lips, he kissed her back passionately and moved her legs so she was lying down on the couch with him on top of her. He slipped her cardigan off her small shoulders as she pulled his top off, over his head. They broke away at the sound of the doorbell.  
"I'll be two minutes, I'll tell whoever it is to go" Jez said, kissing her lips once more before getting up off her and walking to the front door. He opened it and his mouth dropped.  
"Sarah? Madi? Zack?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hold Me In Your  
Arms

Part Four

Jez stared at his ex-wife and two children stood on his  
doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not unkindly, it was  
just unexpected!

"Who is it darling?" Sian asked as she walked to the front  
door, standing next to Jez.

"So, that is the  
slapper you left mum for" Madi shouted.

"Madi..." Sarah said as she glared at her only daughter.

"Jez, I need you to look after Madi and Zack for a bit, my  
dad's ill and I've got to look after him and i can't be there for all three of  
them all the time and you're there dad, so-" she got cut off by Jez speaking.

"Okay" He looked at Sian who just shrugged her expression  
neutral.

"It won't be for long, I just need some time" Sarah said to  
Jez.

"It's fine, honestly" Jez smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled. "Now be good for your Dad you two...  
and Sian" Sarah added.

"HA! I have no respect for that home-wrecking slapper that  
my dad now calls his wife!" Madi shouted to her mum, as she looked Sian in the  
eye.

"Madeleine! Enough! Apologise!" Sarah said.

Madi scoffed, and turned away.

"Look, I have no issue at all with you both staying with us,  
but you have got to respect Sian! Sian wasn't the one that broke me and your  
mum up, Madi! We were going to break up anyway! A long time before I started  
seeing Sian, the only reason we stayed together for as long as we did was  
because of you and Zack!" Jez said defending his wife, who he wrapped his arm around.  
Sian rested her head on his shoulder as  
he placed a feather light kiss on the top of her head.

"Is that true Mum?" Madi asked, obviously Sarah hadn't told  
her or Zack the real reason they broke up, it wasn't because of Sian.

"Yes love" Sarah said looking at the stones on the floor,  
crunching together as she moved her feet, not being able to fix her gaze on the  
one of her daughters.

"Mum! You let me think all this time, that dad was cheating  
on you whilst you still loved him? When in reality you were both going to break  
up in anyway? I've just come here, called Sian a slapper, and it was never even  
her fault. I can't believe you mum! I'm so sorry Dad, Sian" Madi said looking  
at his Dad and Sian. Jez untangled himself from Sian and opened his arms as  
Madi walked into them; he pulled his daughter into a big hug. Sian smiled at  
them and suddenly felt better, now that Madi knew the truth. It had previously  
scared her, Madi calling her a slapper, they would obviously going to Waterloo  
Road, as it wasn't half term, if she hadn't of been told the truth, what might  
she of said!

"Well... I best be off..." Sarah said awkwardly.

"Yeah, whatever" Madi said angrily, not even looking at her.

"Drive carefully mum and give Nan and granddad a hug from me"  
Zack said.

"I will, don't you worry" Sarah said as she blew a kiss to  
him and drove off.

"Right...Come in..." Jez said as he allowed them in, past  
him. Jez staying, waiting for Sian.

"Are you sure you're alright with this darling?" Jez asked, taking her hand within his. She  
smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah! Well, I am now" she smiled, laughing lightly. "I've  
always wanted to meet them, shame it had to be then, I do believe I was in the  
middle of teaching you a lesson on Chemistry Mr. Diamond" she winked, grinning  
seductively.

"Maths more like" he winked. "Multiplication" he laughed, as  
she laughed too. "Oh we can finish that  
off later, Mrs. Diamond" he winked. She giggled and they walked into the lounge  
hand in hand, where the kids had sat down.

"Right, it's late. Why don't you two go upstairs and get ready  
for bed, and we'll bring you both up a mug of hot cocoa with squirty cream,  
chocolate shavings and marshmallows. How  
does that sound?" Jez smiled. Zack nodded, as did Madi.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm really sorry dad... and sorry  
for being so hard on you and calling you a slapper... I just thought you were  
the reason my mum and dad divorced, but obviously not... seems 'mummy' dint  
tell me and Zack the really story" she said as she looked towards Sian, smiling  
softly, putting emphasis on 'mummy'.

Sian Smiled at her before speaking. "It's Okay. You needed  
someone to blame, and at the time, I guess I seemed like the perfect person to  
take that blame. Apology accepted" she smiled. Madi smiled at her, 'I could get  
to like her...' Madi thought to herself.

"Right, now go on. I bet you are both knackered! Go and get  
showered and in bed, Madi you can have the spare room at the top of the stairs,  
Zack, you can either have the one next to me and sian or the one next to that  
one. We'll bring you your hot cocoa's upstairs like your dad said" She smiled  
sweetly. They nodded and headed off upstairs to their chosen rooms. Jez turned  
to Sian and smiled.

"Well... That went better than I expected! I'm a little worried about Zach though... he didn't  
say very much at all..." Jez said, concernedly. Sian nodded.

"I noticed that too, but let's try and not worry about that  
till tomorrow morning, let them get some sleep. Yeah? We'll get them their cocoa's,  
watch some boring TV and then go to bed" she grinned winking at him.

"Sounds good to me Darling" he replied cheekily. Sian  
grinned as he kissed her lips lightly. She smiled into the kiss and broke away.  
Jez wrapped his arms around her from the back, kissing the side of her neck gently as she walked over to the kitchen area. She grinned and leant back against him as she made the hot cocoa's.  
"What do they have on them?" Sian asked.  
Madi has chocolate shavings with squirty cream and tiny marshmallows. Zack just has marshmallows" Jez replied. She added the bits on top before picking up the giant mugs and walking upstairs with them. Zack was tucked up in bed, reading a book. Sian placed the mug on his bedside cabinet.  
"Night" she said quietly, smiling. When he didn't reply, she left the room quietly. She entered madi's room, to see she was half asleep already. She put the mug down quietly on her cabinet and smiled at her. "Night Madi" sian said as she was about to leave the room, a voice stopped her. "Night Sian" madi said sleepily. Sian smiled and pulled her door shut. Sian walked downstairs to the lounge to find Jez sat down on the couch. She grinned and sat next to him. "I thought you were behind me!" She said as she looked at him. He smiled. "I was, but I thought you could have a chance to speak to them, did you?" He asked. "Yeah.. Well madi said night, zack just blanked me" she explained. Jez nodded.  
"He'll come round. Its just him and Sarah have always been really close" he added. She smiled at him.  
"Were you serious about having a baby of our own?" Jez asked her.  
"Yeah, I think I am" she grinned looking up at him. He smiled and captured her powder pink, glossy lips with his soft skilful ones. She moved on the settee so she was sat on him, one leg either side of his, straddling him. His hand's moved round her back, and finding the zip to her dress, un zipping it torturously slowly. She moaned into his mouth, and she pulled his top over his head, as they stood up, her dress fell off of her shoulders, falling in a heap on the floor around her ankles. He moved his hands slowly down her back, and over her bottom, making her moan once again.  
"You...Bed...Now" he managed to say into the kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms looped round his neck. He opened the door to their bedroom and closed it again, before dropping her onto the bed as she began to fiddle with his belt, soon their clothes were nothing more than messy heaps on the carpet of their bedroom floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sian awoke as the sun shone through the blinds of their bedroom the next morning. It shone just under Sian's eyes but was bright enough to wake her from he peaceful slumber. Her eyes flickered open, and she blinked several times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright early morning light. She smiled realising Jez's arms were still tightly wrapped around her tiny frame. She turned around I'm his arms, careful not to wake him. She watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful, beautiful. Perfect. Their bare chests pressed up close together as she rested her head on his chest as she listened to the rhythmic patterns of his heart beating in what felt perfectly in time with her own. She placed gentle kisses on the side of his neck, trailing down his chest, hoping he would wake up soon so she could see his beautiful eyes and smile again. Almost on cue, Jez's eyes flickered open, blinking several times, letting them adjust to the strong beams of light, steaming through the half opened blinds. He locked gazes with sian and smiled at her, kissing her lips softly. Jez deepened the kiss and rolled over so he was on top of Sian. He smiled and kissed her neck. Sian began to giggle and they soon became aware of music blasting out from down the hall. Sian sighed remembering Madi and Zack's unannounced arrivals last night before things got heated between her and Jez. Jez rolled off her and back onto his side of the bed, putting a pillow over his head and holding it against his ears in hope to stop the noise.  
"MADI! TURN THAT DOWN! IT'S TWENTY TO SIX!" He shouted. He sighed in relief as he heard the music volume decrease, to a more bearable volume for a morning.  
"Are you sure Michael will let them in, on such short notice?" Jez asked her. Sian nodded her head.  
"I think so, let's just hope for the best, ay" she smiled. Jez smiled and nodded. She gave him a quick kiss before getting up out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around herself before heading into the bathroom to get showered, Jez just led there watching her.

Sian stood in the kitchen, making pancakes, singing along to the radio. Wearing her usual jimmy choo shoes and a black, tight, sophisticated dress, this finished just above the knee, finished with a blazer. Madi and Zack were sat at the breakfast bar, Madi smiling at her step-mum, where as Zack was scowling. Sian didn't notice. She turned around, and smiled at them both.  
"So! Who wants pancakes?" She said, giggling.  
"Meee" Madi giggled.  
"Zack?" Sian smiled. Zack nodded, refusing to speak to her. Sian put two pancakes on each plate. She smiled as she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind and lips press against her neck.  
"Morning Beautiful" he smiled.  
"Morning Again" sian laughed before breaking free and putting the plates in front of Madi and zack with the lemon juice and pot of sugar. Jez pulled Sian into his arms and kissed her softly. "Ewwww!" Madi called from the breakfast bar, giggling. "Bleurgh" zack rolled his eyes, disgusted.

It was now 12:15 and Madi and Zack were settled in their classes. Michael had given them the places on the condition they both behaved impeccably. The bell sounded through the school, signalling lunch. Sian stood up and addressed her class.  
"Your homework is to write up the instructions and safety precautions, for the experiment on Friday. Without that, i cannot let you do it. Ok?" she smiled at the year 12 students. A chorus of  
"yes Mrs Diamond" followed and she nodded.  
"Right, Off you go. Enjoy your lunch" they all left, rushing out of the room and heading outside. Sian looked up from her desk and saw Madi stood in front of it. She smiled at her. Madi smiled back and walked up to her.  
"I just wanted to make sure we are okay...you know after everything with me calling you a slapper...I realise i was wrong now and im sorry..." she smiled. Sian rubbed madi's shoulder and nodded.  
"Were fine, It means a lot that you accept mine and your fathers relationship" she said.  
"now go on, enjoy your dinner" she smiled.  
Madi smiled and walked out of Sian's classroom, and going outside.

Sian sat back down in her chair, her head in her hands rubbing her forehead. She heard the door creak open, thinking it would be Jez, didn't bother to look up. It was only when she felt a hand on hers, that wasn't Jez's, she looked up. Her eyes met Michaels. She sighed, tilting her head to one side.  
"Michael..." she said but got cut off by Michaels sharp, one word answer.  
"Sian." The room had fallen silent, Both knowing what they wanted, but knowing they couldn't. Michael reached out and placed a hand on Sian's face, stroking it lightly with his thumb.  
"Michael...Don't..." she warned. But it was more a warning to herself. Warning herself to not get caught up in his eyes, not o fall for his charm. He didn't listen. He found himself moving closer, and soon Sian was doing the same thing. She looked him in the eye before her lips crashed down onto his. She'd weakened. The minute she had looked him in the eye, she had become weak. She couldn't resist him. Michael pulled away, his hand still resting on her face, their noses touching.  
"I've been waiting to do that again for a long time..." he said softly, She couldn't keep it in any longer.  
"Me too" she confessed. Michaels face split into a wide grin and he kissed her again, gently before pulling away.  
"I've got a meeting now...come to my office at the end of the day to go over...Departmental Budgets?" he winked before leaving. Sian giggled and nodded before sitting back down in her chair. She looked at her phone and had a text from Jez;  
**_  
'Hey Baby, Sorry I couldn't come to your room, had to sit in the cooler with Stack and Sharkey. I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight? Me, You, Zack and Madi...? Love you lots. Jez xxxxxxxxxx'_**

She wiped the little tear that had escaped her eye away and replied to his message.  
**_  
'hey, it's fine. I was busy anyway. I'm sorry darling, I cant tonight...i have to work late and go over the departmental budgets with Michael...I'm sorry...why don't you take the kids out? Love you too xxxxx'_**

She put her phone in her bag and made her way to the canteen.


End file.
